


Unexpected Adventures

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius are still children at heart, Albus is dramatic af, F/F, Lily is a blessing to all, M/M, Rose has a gf and they love each other very much, Scorpius is pure, everyone panics, healer!scorp, ron has no filter, rose is pregnant, way too many inappropriate comments from James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Rose goes into a surprise labour in the middle of a long walk, Scorpius has to deliver the baby with little equipment and a whole lot of pressure from the Granger-Weasley-Potters.In which everyone is gay, Albus and Scorpius never learned how to grow up, Lily is a blessing, James is… James and everyone (but, surprisingly, Scorpius) panics.





	Unexpected Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my personal cheerleaders over on twitter, specifically Kate (RoRoWeasley) who had more confidence in this piece than I did and who read it through for me! And Emily (lumoshyperion) who also convinced me to post and supported me. Really, I probably wouldn't be posting this without them :)

“How about a curry? They say spicy things can help induce pregnancy,” Molly suggested, waltzing in from the kitchen with a plate of scones. Albus hummed, but not in response to the suggestion, but to the smell of freshly baked deliciousness now set in front of him.

“Don’t really fancy anything spicy right now, Grandma,” Rose replied, even eyeing the scones with distaste. Her fiancée, Jess, sat with a half-worried face whilst stroking the smooth bump of Rose’s stomach. She was three days past her due date and they were both starting to worry. Albus was not worried – Scorpius said everything was fine, and there were very few things Scorpius was wrong about.

“You know,” James said, leaning forward to grab a scone whilst simultaneously sending a mischievous smirk in the couple’s direction. Rose rolled her eyes before James could finish his sentence. “They also say sex induces pregnancy, am I right?” James winked at Jess, who smiled her own mischievous smirk back.

“Already tried that,” she spoke. James’ face dropped, clearly hoping to incite embarrassment not confidence. Albus tried to hold back his own amusement but failed miserably. James whacked him harshly on the shoulder.

“Tried what?” Scorpius asked as he stumbled through the floo just as ungracefully as usual – he never did quite get the hang of that despite eventually growing into his limbs. “Hey, Ro Ro,” he greeted before anyone had the chance to reply. He crouched down to kiss Rose on the cheek before withdrawing his wand and hovering it over her stomach. This had become basic procedure.

“Hello, Albus. How was work? Fine thanks, honey, you?” Albus mocked, rolling his eyes. He turned to Lily, “I’m only his bloody husband.”

“Shush, there’s a baby in the room, stop moaning,” Lily scolded. Albus refrained from stating that the baby wasn’t _actually_ born yet.

Instead, he replied, “I’m a baby… and I need attention from my _husband_ –” he emphasised this word towards Scorpius – “before I die.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly and tucked his wand away, “Alright, Tinkerbell, I’m coming. Everything looks good, by the way, Ro.” Rose thanked him, and Scorpius dramatically bowed before collapsing into the seat next to Albus, making James move over slightly.

Albus grabbed his cheeks, pulling him towards him in a much-needed passionate kiss. He’d had an awful day at work, and the entire time all he wanted was to come home and receive nice cuddles from his husband. Then, his mum showed up at their apartment and told him they were going to The Burrow and Albus had to get changed out of his hoodie and joggers just to entertain his family. He let Scorpius know where he’d be and that he needed him, and therefore he came straight after work. As usual, Scorpius was his anchor to all things that usually cause him a bout of anxiety.

“Al, your grandma is right there,” Scorpius spoke quietly, pulling away.

“I know, but I missed you,” he whined, wrapping himself around Scorpius and burying his head in his shoulder. He still had his lime green healer robes on and smelled faintly of disinfectant, a smell that Albus had long come accustomed to. Scorpius stroked his hair gently, placing a soft kiss to the crown of his head. He knew exactly what Albus needed and Albus would forever be thankful he had Scorpius Malfoy in his life.

After a few moments, Scorpius dismissed himself to jump in the shower and change into clothes that Albus brought for him. Albus zoned out the conversation but was vaguely aware they had jumped back to the topic of Rose’s pregnancy. It was all anyone spoke about these days. His mum was explaining something she’d read in a muggle magazine a couple of weeks ago when Scorpius re-entered, smelling like his vanilla shampoo that he loved so much.

Albus curled back into him as soon as he sat down, and only tuned back into the conversation when Scorpius excitedly suggested, “let’s go for a walk?” Albus groaned internally.

“A what?” He muttered.

“To induce the pregnancy, light exercise is the best way. Trust me-”

“-I’m a healer,” Albus, James, Lily and Rose mocked at the same time, effectively cutting Scorpius off. His excited smile turned to a pout and he stood up quickly, walking over to Ginny and sulking next to her. She put an arm around him and kissed his cheek, muttering something about ‘protecting him from her evil children’. Scorpius stuck his tongue out at them.

“Merlin, how old are you two? You both act like children and yet you’re _married_ ,” James asked, disbelief in his tone. Albus and Scorpius grinned wickedly at each other, knowing exactly what they’re both like.

“I’m having a late childhood,” Scorpius explained, “since I was robbed of my real one.” It was a throwaway comment, but everyone heard the underlying hurt. Scorpius had to grow up way too quickly, with his mother’s illness and the world’s cruel remarks, he never got the real chance to be a child.

Molly broke the silence, “a walk?”

“Yep.”

They all stood, faffing about to find their shoes and jackets – it may have been summer, but the wind was beginning to settle for the evening. Jess helped Rose up, pressing a kiss to her swollen belly before helping her put her shoes on. Scorpius had to find Albus’ other shoe because he'd somehow lost it, and then he had to find Lily’s coat because she’d misplaced it. Harry forgot his wand and decided that he _had_ to go back to the Potter’s house for it despite them going to a muggle park located just outside St Ottery Catchpole.

It took a long time – Ginny moaned about it still being like she had to get three toddlers out the door, to which Hermione joined in and they were teasing the kids, and Harry and Ron, for the entire journey. Hugo took upon himself to be at his sisters beck and call, to which Jess was slightly annoyed about – _she’s my fiancée, let me look after her._

Jess was a fiery character, which everyone expected to clash with Rose’s own fiery personality. However, it seemed they just complemented each other well. They made their relationship official in their seventh year but kept it on the down low until after N.E.W.T.s – Rose’s idea, of course. They took a six month break after school, in which Jess travelled across Europe, eventually settling back in London when they resumed their relationship. Three years later, they’re engaged with a baby on the way with the help of some muggle procedure. The baby was only the second grandchild to be born into the family following Teddy and Vicky’s little girl, Veronica (or Ronnie).

James was yet to settle down with anyone. He claimed he was too busy with professional Quidditch to find a partner. Lily was dating someone, but she was yet to tell anyone who he (or she) was as it was fairly new. She was also in the beginnings of her career (following in Scorpius’ footsteps in the healing department) and didn’t want too many distractions during her studies. Lily was going to specialise in magical creatures injuries once she was finished with healing school.

Harry and Ginny (and not to mention Draco) had been onto to Albus and Scorpius about children since they got married, which was only five months after they graduated school. Scorpius proposed at their graduation ceremony, fit with a ring and a blessing from both Albus’ parents. They got married in the November the day after Astoria’s birthday – Scorpius said he didn’t want it on her birthday because he didn’t want to take her day away from her. So far, there was no plan for children. Scorpius was in the height of his career, recently moving to the paediatrics department in St Mungos from the Dark Curses Ward (for personal reasons). Albus’ own career was far too dangerous for a child at the moment. He worked in the local magical creatures sanctuary, looking after sick magical creatures. There was often times he found himself having to be patched up by Scorpius after a shift – that is if they saw each other.

Scorpius’ busy schedule and shift patterns meant they hardly got time alone – another reason not to have a baby. Even Albus was sometimes called into the sanctuary for emergencies. Children were simply not an option right now, and they were both fine with that. Their parents thought differently and bugged them about it a fair amount. Albus was on the verge of screaming at them. Luckily though, with Rose’s pregnancy coming full term in the recent weeks, the attention was turned from him.

Albus clung to Scorpius’ side once they arrived at the park, linking their arms and resting his head on his shoulder. Albus secretly loved being a whole head smaller than him. Albus would never admit it out loud, but he loved being cuddled by his boyfriend. It was a rare thing, simply because Scorpius was a literal baby and craved a cuddle more often than not, but those times when Scorpius was the one to hold him were Albus’ favourite moments. In those moments, there was peace. No one but he and his Scorpius. No one but the two of them. No one but the soft touch of his husband and the magic that tingled around them.

The walk was slow due to Rose not being able to move particularly fast, but Albus soon realised that a nice stroll with his husband (and everyone else) was just what he needed. He’d been cooped away in his office all day, writing up all the paper work he’d been seriously lacking on. That was why he had the worst day because he much preferred the physical aspects of his job, like getting to treat the animals. Not to mention his boss was being insufferable. He was usually okay, but clearly he had gotten out the wrong side of the bed that morning.

“You okay, honey?” Scorpius asked quietly.

Albus nodded softly, “been a rough day.” Scorpius wrapped an arm around his shoulder, allowing Albus to bury his head into his chest. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ waist. It made walking a little awkward, but Albus wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

They were walking for the better part of an hour when they were stopped abruptly by a distressed cry from Rose shouting his name. Scorpius detangled himself from Albus and turned around, finding Rose being half-held up by Jess and Ron, both looking just a distressed.

“Are you okay?” He asked, trying to keep his cool when everyone else was very clearly ready to panic.

“My water just broke. It’s happening, like now,” she replied, her eyes wide with fear.

Scorpius relaxed slightly, “It’s fine, we have time. We just have to get you back. Have your contractions started?”

She nodded slightly, then bent over in pain as another one hit. Clearly, they didn’t have as much time as he thought.

“What the bloody hell do we do?” Ron asked, looking like he was ready to pounce on Scorpius if he didn’t provide an answer. Scorpius, however, held up a finger to signal ‘one minute’ and continued staring at his watch, counting the seconds. About five minutes later, another contraction hit. “SCORPIUS?”

“We need to start walking back to the car park,” Scorpius said. “It’d be best if you can walk, Rose, you’re still in the early stages. How long have you been having contractions?”

She shook her head, “First one happened about an hour ago, then half an hour and then they suddenly came on faster.” Scorpius partly wished she’d told him when the first one came on because then they wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of a park, but that was the situation they were now in.

Scorpius nodded, gesturing for everyone to continue walking. It was about half an hour back to the carpark, they needed to get moving. They began a slow walk back, Ron and Jess supporting Rose whilst everyone else crowded around her. Scorpius tried to tell them that they didn’t need to baby her, that she’ll be fine, but no one listened.

The more they walked it seemed the quicker her contractions got. Scorpius was measuring the time between each one, and each one was getting longer with a shorter distance between them. They were running out of time. After one last scream from Rose from the pain, Scorpius stopped.

“I’m going to have to deliver it here,” Scorpius said to Albus, who froze.

“You… what?”

“Scorpius… I think it’s happening, now,” Rose shouted, confirming Scorpius’ suspicions. Mother knows best after all. Scorpius shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Albus, turning back to Rose.

“Someone conjure me a couple of blankets, a pair of scissors and clamp. Maybe a pillow,” he ordered, pulling his own wand out muttering the various spells. Ron was shouting something, but Scorpius ignored him.

“Harry, get in contact with St. Mungos, tell them we’ll need ambulance here as soon as possible,” Scorpius ordered. Harry nodded, conjuring his stag Patronus in seconds. Ginny had conjured the blankets and handed them to James, who laid them out for Rose to sit on. “Jess, hold her hand. Ron, stop shouting please it’s not helping anyone at all.”

“You’re about to deliver my grand-baby in a PARK,” he shouted the ending. Scorpius tried not to visibly wince.

“Dad, he knows what he’s doing,” Rose tried to say, calming him.

Ron went to argue, so Scorpius cut him off. “Lily, I need an assistant, you up for it?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Great. I also need space, so please give me some. Crowding isn’t going to help anyone.” Once everyone had backed off a sufficient amount, he turned back to Rose. “Would you like a painkilling charm?”

Rose looked just behind Scorpius and said, “mum?”

Hermione came closer, dropping just beside Scorpius. “Yes, honey?”

“Do you think I should have painkilling charm?”

Hermione nodded. “A potion would be better, but I would recommend a spell,” she advised her daughter. Rose nodded and then looked at Scorpius, nodding at him as well. Scorpius performed the painkilling charm, and Rose momentarily visibly relaxed.

“Are you allergic to latex?” Scorpius asked. Rose shook her head, so he conjured a pair of latex gloves for himself and Lily. Once fully equipped, they were ready to go, and seemingly just in time.

“This is going to be okay, right?” Jess asked, eyebrows furrowed in distress.

Scorpius smiled cheekily, “do you trust me?” Jess smiled and nodded. “Then, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I think we do!”

“Uncle Ron!” Albus scolded. Scorpius couldn’t see him, but he knew Albus was sending his uncle daggers, probably mumbling swear words under his breath. “He’s delivered plenty of babies before.”

James decided then speak up. “Is it weird being gay but spending most of your career with your head near a vagina?”

“Believe it or not, James, not really what I think about when delivering babies,” Scorpius responded, ducking down to check how far dilated Rose was. A strand of his hair fell in front of his eyes, so he brushed it away with his arm. He usually gelled his hair back for work, and at home if it got in his way, he pinned it back with a headband. Right now, he had nothing, and it was beginning to irritate him.

Luckily, Albus was here. Albus went over to Jess and pointed at the headband on her head, asking to borrow it. She agreed, and he plucked it from her wavy locks and into Scorpius’ hair, pushing his fringe out the way.

“You two are sickening,” James scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. Albus shoved him as he walked off.

“Hey, Scorpius?” Rose said. Scorpius turned his attention back to her. “Do you think maybe you could get this fucking baby out of me?” She half-shouted.

“I can only go as fast as the baby wants,” he reminded. She let out a scream of frustration and rolled her head back. Scorpius didn’t dare tell her that she was very lucky, the average labour lasted eight hours, she was well ahead of average.

“We’re going to be waiting a while for the ambulance,” Harry said after making his way back over after being in correspondence with St. Mungos. Scorpius rolled his eyes, of course they were going to be waiting.

* * *

Albus was wringing his hands together, trying keep his nerves calm. The anxiety bubbling from everyone was contagious and setting his heart beating a thousand miles per hour. Which was infuriating because he had full trust in Scorpius and he knew there was no reason to be nervous. But uncle Ron was acting out, his mum and dad were silently panicking, James was making inappropriate comments. Hugo was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. It seemed the only calm people around was Lily and, surprisingly, Scorpius.

When the tension was broken by a distressed cry of a baby, Albus could feel the anxiety relieve from everyone. Other muggles had begun to gather around (and luckily, Scorpius had put his wand away) to watch the scene. Scorpius clamped and cut the cord, and Ginny raced in with another blanket to wrap it around the baby.

“It’s a girl,” Scorpius announced.

Albus’ heart constricted watching Scorpius holding the baby. He was beaming widely, looking at her with so much love. He already loved her with everything he had, and there was something beautiful about that. Albus’ mind drifted to dangerous waters, imagining Scorpius holding a baby, _their_ baby and beaming even wider than he was now. Whispering that he loved them over and over.

Scorpius passed the baby to Hermione, who passed her to Jess. He coached Rose through the after birth and they formed a sort of shield around them whilst he cleaned the mess with magic, blocking the view from the muggles. After, he stood, giving Lily a brief hug before stepping back to Albus. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm, took off his latex gloves and collapsed into Albus’ side, hugging him tightly.

They looked upon the scene, the small family of three now gushing over their daughter. Rose looked exhausted, hair sticking to her forehead and sweat beading her face. Hugo was patting her head with a towel, gushing over his baby niece.

There was a tugging on Scorpius’ arm that pulled him out of Albus’ grip. He turned to see a muggle woman smiling at him. “I just wanted to say, that was incredible of you, stepping up like that.”

Scorpius smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that always had people wrapped around his finger, especially muggles, as they didn’t know his last name. “Thank you, just doing my job,” he said, modestly.

The woman looked slightly taken aback. “Aren’t you a little young to be a doctor?”

“Er – yeah, I – er-”

“He’s a genius, and very modest. Amazing at what he does,” Albus stepped him, taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

“Well,” she smiled, “that was certainly amazing.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, before walking off with one more glance at Jess, Rose and the new-born.

Hermione worked on clearing out all the muggles, so Scorpius could check up on mother and baby using magic. Half way through the check-up, the St. Mungos ambulance and healers showed up and Scorpius – exhausted from his own shift and then this – happily let them get on with it. He was familiar with the two healers from his two-week placement in the emergency department whilst he was studying. He had the opportunity to go out on a couple of calls with them.

They finished the check-ups and took Rose and the baby back to the ambulance. Everyone else followed. Jess, naturally, went with her in the ambulance, whilst the others promised to meet her there. They would head back to the Burrow first, and then floo to St. Mungos straight away.

“That is _my_ daughter, we need to hurry up!” Ron was saying when they entered The Burrow, making a beeline for the floo fireplace and disappearing in a second.

Hermione was about to respond, but he was gone.

“Is everything okay?” Arthur asked, coming in from his shed in the garden. He hadn’t come on the walk, he was working on something or other.

“Yes, dear,” Molly said. “Rose has had the baby, we’re heading to St. Mungos now.”

“She’s… had it?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why are we still here?” He asked, taking the same stance as Ron and disappearing in the flames before even Hermione had the chance.

Hermione sighed and turned to Scorpius. “Because no one else has said this, thank you. I have no idea what we would have done if you hadn’t been there.”

“We wouldn’t have been there, the walk was his idea,” James chipped in helpfully, nudging Scorpius with his shoulder.

“Thanks for that, James,” Albus said in a bored tone.

“You’re welcome.”

Albus flipped him off, James nudged him in response. Soon, the two brothers were involved in a partially physical bicker.

“Is Rose going to be okay? Do you think she’d want me there?” Scorpius asked, ignoring them and directing himself at Hermione.

“I think we’ll be fine, you go home, you look shattered.” Hermione patted his cheek then pulled him in for a hug, which Scorpius happily returned. Once she pulled away, she grabbed Hugo and disappeared into the flames.

Lily came up to him and hugged him. “I can’t BELIEVE I just did that! We just delivered a baby – a REAL LIFE baby - and it was amazing!” She hugged him again before running back off. Lily always had far too much energy, Scorpius could barely keep up.

James clapped him on his shoulder, “Well done, Scorp,” was all he said, smiling and stalking off.

Scorpius turned around to Albus and smiled at him tiredly, it was only just now his exhaustion was catching up. “Can we go home?”

Albus nodded softly, tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek and then disappeared to say goodbye to his parents. Scorpius did the same, waving goodbye to the remaining members of Albus’ family before the two travelled home.

After both having an exhausting day, they happily climbed into bed as soon as they were back. Albus, after craving this exact kind of attention all day, curled into Scorpius’ side and closed his eyes. They stayed silent for a moment, just breathing and existing together. Albus let his mind drift to his earlier thoughts. The idea of them having a real-life _baby._

He could almost picture it. Scorpius being the softest dad ever, making sure everything is safe for their baby and holding her when she cried. Kissing her little forehead and telling her that he loved her. Them both sleeping with her between them, holding her tiny hands.

He wanted it.

He didn’t realise how much until now.

“Scorp?” He spoke, voice timid and a little scared. He had no idea how Scorpius would react to this, but he had to tell him. Maybe it wasn’t time for them now, but he wanted it to be time soon. Very soon.

“Yeah?” He asked, stroking Albus’ hair.

“I want one… a baby,” he said.

Scorpius sat up abruptly, causing Albus sit with him.

“Really?” He asked.

Albus nodded. “Not now necessarily, but soon. I want a baby… with you.” He held Scorpius’ gaze, only because he knew Scorpius wouldn’t let him look down.

Scorpius was silent for a long time, and then his eyes began to fill with light tears. “You’re serious?”

Albus nodded again. “As serious as James’ middle name.”

Scorpius started nodding too, rapidly over and over. “Okay, okay.”

“Okay?”

Scorpius nodded harder. “Let’s have a baby,” he beamed, a couple of tears escaping his eyes. He dived at Albus, wrapping his arms around his neck. Albus felt the relief off his shoulders and he melted into Scorpius’ embrace. Scorpius started peppering his cheeks with kisses and Albus giggled into him, holding him tighter and thanking his lucky stars that he had Scorpius in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and found it as funny as I did (am I as funny as I think I am? Probably not.)  
> Kudos and comments welcome, I would love to hear your thoughts :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
